Cake and Jealousy
by skinnieminnie
Summary: He almost killed for a Twinkie, and for Her perhaps he would. Set post RFB in a little mini-mart.


So this is probably going to be two chapters long. It's a Romance/Comedy =O This certainly came as a shocker to me, Comedy is usually not my cuppa' tea and maybe it isn't but I thought it was funny... So anyways I was sick of Faye always pining after Spike, And before you go on saying "This is OOC" remember this is set post RFB, and ya'know people change or at least their feelings do. I'll probably change the rating to M next chapter... So look out for that one. Enjoy! read and review ^___^

I don't freaking own Cowboy Bebop.

* * *

For all the time I knew Faye I never really noticed how attractive she was. I mean I _knew, _you can't really ignore a girl like her running around half naked all the time. But I never noticed how much. Guys everywhere noticed though, all ages and shapes. She didn't even have to do anything and guys would be all over her. Made me tense I guess you could say. Not jealous though. No. Definitely not jealous.

* * *

"Get your ass up, we're going to the store" the shrew ordered. Snapping Spike out of his peaceful nap. She stood beside the couch, expectantly; tapping her foot against the floor.

"The hell I am" Spike said harshly, rolling over to the side, his back facing her.

"Jet said it's our turn to buy the groceries"

"Go by yourself" he said, speaking into the yellow cushion.

"Come on! We're comrades remember?" she was playing that futile card once again, didn't she know he could hardly stand her?

"Go away."

"Please Spike!" she was whining, her voice getting higher in pitch; pretty soon she'd start attracting all dogs within a mile radius. "I can't go by myself, how will I carry all those bags?"

"You'll manage."

There was silence. Ah! Free at last.

"I'm not going anywhere" Faye spoke up, destroying whatever illusions Spike had about finishing his nice dreams.

He stood lazily, sighing heavily as he turned to look at her. She was grinning like an idiot. "Fine" he glared, "Let's go."

The walk from the docks to the mini-mart at the center of the town was slow and quiet. He walked besides Faye, eyeing her every now and then. The wench was almost skipping her happy ass to the store. He noticed she wasn't wearing her usual obnoxious outfit, instead she wore a pair of cut off shorts, a slouchy pale blue t-shirt, and a pair of white sneakers he'd never seen on her. She looked like a normal girl. A very pretty girl. Her face was scrubbed off of all the make-up she usually wore, her hair hanging freely. He became aware of the stray wisp of hair that would flutter in the wind and land on her eyes. He felt the unwanted urge to take said hair and gently push it behind an ear.

"So Jet said we only get the basics, but I was thinking we should buy other stuff too" she spoke first, breaking the silence.

"You mean booze?"

"Well yeah, but other stuff too" she nodded, and he saw the way she struggled to keep up to his long paces. He almost forgot how tiny she was, so he made a conscious decision to walk slower.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked, placing his hands insides his pockets.

"I haven't had cookies in such a long time" she pouted. It was cute. "And chocolate! And those little goldfish crackers" she rubbed her stomach. "It makes me hungry just thinking about it."

He chuckled, "Jet's going to be mad when we come home with nothing but cookies and candy"

"We'll buy the other stuff too" she assured.

They arrived at the store, picking up a basket on their way in. He didn't fail to see how the pimpled boy at the register ogled Faye's legs as she made her way towards the snack aisle. He wanted to smack the twit. Scowling he made his way to the counter.

"Pack of Marlboro reds" he motioned towards the cigarettes at the boys back. They were encased in a plastic box, locked like inmates in some prison.

The boy startled, as he broke free from Faye's oblivious trance. She was concentrating on all the different types of snack cakes that adorned the aisle. Completely unaware of the attention she garnered.

"My cigarettes." Spike spoke again, his patience was running thin.

"Oh right!" the boy quickly turned, taking a key out of his cashiers vest. Opening the case, he took out a pack.

"Wait, get me a pack of camels too" Spike added, it was Faye's favorite brand. Reaching in once again the clerk grabbed the camels setting both packs on the counter.

"That'll be $9.50 sir" he spoke dully, like he'd done this a million times. Probably had.

"Yeah sure, just wait a minute" Spike turned towards Faye.

"You almost done?"

"Yeah" she called from the back, near the refrigerated beverages. "You want whiskey or vodka?" she asked raising each bottle over her head, showing him the options.

"Both" he grinned, screw Jet and his basics. Booze was a necessity at their place. He turned towards the counter once again, his hand going towards the gaudy lighters with the semi-naked women on them. Thank god for his zippo.

"She your girlfriend?" the clerk boy asked, his eyes headed for Faye. Spike debated for a split second what to say, but the word just came blurting out. Desperate and rushed.

"Yeah." he eyed the boy.

"You're one lucky dude, man" he smiled widely, "Girls like her are few and in between."

He contemplated those words. "Yeah, tell me about it." Faye wasn't like any other woman he'd ever met. Not even Julia. This woman-child was on a different plane. She was strong and defiant in the face of danger, she was brave and so fucking beautiful.

"Jet's going to have a fit when he sees all this" Faye giggled, surprising Spike out of reverie. He hadn't heard her walk up.

He shrugged, "It's not like he's going to make us return it"

"True." she began setting all the items on the countertop. A box of vanilla cookies, a bag of sour cream chips, a couple bars of chocolate, a pack of gum, a bag of assorted candy, a carton of those goldfish crackers she loved so much, the two bottles of liquor, and all the other _necessities_ Jet had asked for.

"Those for me?" she asked, pointing towards the pack of camel cigarettes.

"They're your favorite aren't they?" he said casually. Of course he knew the answer, once she'd threatened to kill a ditzy blonde at some store on Venus, because the girl said they didn't carry the brand.

"Yes." she smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair off her face. She paid the clerk, as he grabbed the heaviest bags to carry. He was a gentleman after all. They walked out of the store, heading back to the Bebop. They were about a couple blocks from the store, when she stopped.

"Wait! I forgot to buy something" she set the bags she carried on the ground, turning on her heel, she walked towards the store. "Wait for me here" she waved, picking up her pace. He sighed, just like her to forget something. She could be such a ditz sometimes, he wondered how she did before he and Jet came along. Not so well, he guessed; from the looks of her relationship with that asshole Whitney. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling before deciding to walk towards the store. What if that boy asked Faye about her _boyfriend_? He would never hear the end of it.

Approaching the store, the sight that met him instantly made his blood boil. Faye was cornered by some asshole who apparently thought she'd go out on a date with him. He was as tall as Spike, a bit heavier, with stupid blonde hair, and looks that would have any other girl desperately saying yes to his advances. His hand was on her shoulder, a smile on his face. He could hear him trying to sweet talk Faye.

"Come on sugar, what do you say?" his hand brushed her cheek, "One date with me?"

"I don't think so" she smiled shyly. Jesus Christ why didn't she just punch him and get it over with? Or was she playing hard to get?

"How 'bout I take you out for a nice dinner?" he insisted. Spike could feel heat rising to his face, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"I'm sorry" she shook her head, trying to side step him and get him out of her way.

"Wait a minute…" his hand reached for her arm, pulling her back to him. Faye tried to shake him off. He was going to kill the motherfucker. Asshole hadn't dropped the hold on his woman. Shit. Had he called Faye his woman?

"I'm pretty sure she just turned you down pal" Spike said smugly, placing the plastic bags on the sidewalk next to him. The two just acknowledging his presence.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" the bastard asked Faye.

She ignored him, yanking her arm free of his grasp, she walked towards Spike. "Come on, let's go" she said, making a move to pick up the forgotten grocery bags.

"No." his eyes narrowed, he was about to teach this asshole a lesson.

"Spike, let's go" Faye said more persistently, she knew where this was headed.

"Why don't you listen to you ho girlfriend buddy? And get the hell out of here" the blonde smirked. Spike walked slowly towards him.

"Didn't you hear me punk?" the man looked confused, he was about to get his face broken and he didn't have a clue.

"Let it go Spike" Faye sighed.

"What'd you call her?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who? That slut over there? Hey man, she hit on me first" the bastard sniggered. Spike could feel his eyebrow twitching. The thought of trash like this calling Faye a slut, the thought of his grubby little hands on her porcelain skin, the thought of his limp dick hovering and grunting over Faye. Spike snapped.

Pulling his arm back he delivered a quick punch to the blonde's face, a satisfying noise reaching his ears as his fist connected to the blonde's nose. He staggered, trying to throw a jab at Spike which he swiftly avoided. Another punch to the kidney, the asshole grunted.

"Spike! Stop!" he could hear Faye's voice somewhere in the background, begging him to stop. But his anger had taken over.

"She's not a slut!" a jab to the chin.

"Fucking asshole!" a punch to the gut.

"She's mine!" a kick to the side, as the blonde fell to a heap on the concrete ground.

"Bastard" a final kick, he lay barely moving on the ground. Spike was panting, harsh breaths coming out of his nose.

"Spike are you ok?" Faye asked reaching his side, she took a hold of his bloodied knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he waved her off.

"You shouldn't have done that" she scolded, "It's not like I'm not used to it or anything"

"He was going to…" he argued, but was cut off by her.

"I can handle myself"

"He touched you" he said. Well duh captain obvious.

"Yeah. I'm used to that too." she said bluntly.

"Guys usually think they can get away with it…" and this time she was interrupted by his words.

"I didn't like it" he said abruptly, a frown firmly placed on his face. Her eyes widened, she stared in shock.

"Why?" she asked dumbly.

He stood silent for a few moments. "I don't want anyone touching you" he wiped his bloodied hands on his suit. "Ever." he finished.

"I-- what are you…"

Roughly he grabbed hold of her upper arms, a surprised gasp escaping her bow shaped mouth. He knew there would probably be bruises the next day but at this moment he didn't care. "What I want" he said fiercely, "is for you to be mine." He leaned in, his lips brushing against hers with such intensity he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself. They met with a bruising force, teeth against teeth, lips hard against one another. He'd been wanting to do this for such a long time now, Faye the shrew. He heard her whimper as she went slack against his body.

"Fuck." he exhaled, resting his forehead against hers.

She chuckled quietly, "Yeah." she winced as his hands dropped from her arms, going instead to lay on her flaring hips. And for a brief second he wondered how strange they must look, making out in the middle of the street. A seemingly normal girl wrapped in the arms of a thug with bloodied hands, and let's not forget the beaten body of some blonde guy, out cold next to them.

"Sorry" he told her, brushing the back of his hand on an already yellowing mark on her thin arm.

"Just don't do it again" she warned, her eyes narrowing slightly. A pink tint adorned her cheeks, while he looked on curiously. "Unless you know… I ask for it" she smirked seductively, the minx. His shoulders sagged, she was going to be the death of him.

"I should have known you like it rough" he teased, murmuring against her lips as he placed a delicate kiss on that wicked mouth of hers.

She pulled away from him, "We ought to go before that jackass wakes up" Faye said, motioning to the lump besides them. Spike pulled away from her reluctantly, his hands going for the grocery bags still sitting on the sidewalk.

"Let's go romany" he smirked, a sinewy arm wrapping around her shoulder, she looked at the limb wearily. After further inspection she shrugged, her small hand holding onto his as it lay over her shoulder. So they walked back to the Bebop hand in hand, each muddled with thoughts of what this would bring. It was fate Spike decided. To die for a woman only to rise from the ashes like a phoenix, held together by a green eyed goddess. This was home he determined, in the arms of the infamous Poker Alice.

"So what'd you go back to the store for?" he asked, as they neared the docks where the Bebop was stationed.

"Hmm?" she said, looking up at him; apparently she'd been lost in her thoughts too.

"The store. Why'd you go back?"

"Oh! I went back for those little crème filled cakes" she motioned with her free hand the shape of the little submarine. He groaned, he almost killed a guy for a Twinkie. Fuck.


End file.
